


Going Down

by jarofhearts



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Song Lyrics, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/jarofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were both still playing for Liverpool, the rumours sometimes used to be the other way around. That it would be Dan who would leave, and not Fernando. And neither of them were taking it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in December 2008. The rumours were indeed flying around at the time that Dan would leave Liverpool, or that they wanted to sell him, I don't remember anymore. But this was a product of how much I hated transfer season back then.

01

_It’s not a silly little moment, it’s not the storm before the calm._

This has never been just a dream, at least not for them. They have never wanted to think of it as living on borrowed time. But now it seems that everything they have tried to hold on to is slowly slipping through their fingers.

“You said you wanted to stay…”

“I do. But if I want to or not, it’s starting to look less of a possibility every day.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why not? Might just as well be realistic for once.”

The silent, bitter question if they should have already known right from the start leaves them both speechless.

* * *

02

_How dare you say it’s nothing to me? Baby, you’re the only light I ever saw._

Daniel isn’t blind. He can see what’s happening with perfect, painful clarity.

Not just the situation at his club where he has once considered spending the rest of his career, or those sometimes ugly rumours.

What feels worst is Fernando looking at him like that, dark eyes full of doubt, hurt. Silently asking if what they have has ever been enough for him. If between all the talks of contracts, money, playing time, he’s not important enough to play a part in that decision.

Fernando doesn’t know that it’s the thought of leaving him behind that scares Daniel the most.

* * *

03

_We’re going down and you know that we’re doomed, my dear, we’re slow dancing in a burning room._

Fernando has never thought that it would come to this.

That he would sit here, water pelting down next to him onto the white tiles, spraying onto his naked skin. Cold shivers running through his whole body. But he just can’t move, completely numb, fog and shadows engulfing him with icy, clammy fingers. Hot tears in the clear, pelting shower rain.

He’s come to realize that he stands in front of a pile of countless shards that have been whole once… that have been the best thing in his life.

Fernando has never thought that love could hurt so much.


End file.
